I Finally Caught You Jamie x Jack
by Jack-Frost-Fangirl
Summary: *SMUT WARNING* So, not much of a storyline; if any it's self-explanitry. Jamie is 17, and it's just pretty much all smut. Leave comments if you would like a smut fanfic of any of your ships, including crossovers!


Jamie smirked as he saw Jack flying outside of burgess, soon to be landing in his room. Jamie stood, only in his boxers as he waited until Jack was done. He stood on the other side the window, facing his bed. He knew Jack would always come in while Jamie was asleep to check on him. Usually he would kiss him on the cheek, but a few nights ago it started to be his lips.

Jamie smirked as Jack finally landed in his room with a soft thud, he walked over to the bed, he was shocked to see no one there. Jamie smirked and tackled him onto the bed, his muscular 17 year old body held him down easily.

"I finally caught you…" Jamie whispered in his ear, making Jack shiver from Jamie's warmness. Jamie kissed Jack's cheek, causing him to blush before he started to trail to Jack's lips, making Jack part them slightly from shock. "I'm not that much of a light sleeper, Jack…" Jamie smirked as he held Jack's wrists next to his head as Jamie started to kiss his neck, biting in some places, leaving love bites.

"J-Jamie…" Jack moaned quietly as he hit his weak spot. Jamie pulled away, looking at him in the eyes. "You… You don't have to do this." Jack said, biting his lip, hoping Jamie would still continue.

"Jack, I've wanted to do this for ages, I finally got the house to myself to do it…" Jamie said, going back to his neck and kissing it again. "I'm ready." Jamie said, hitting his weak spot again. A shot of adrenaline ran through Jack's body as he pushed Jamie down onto his bed, forcing him down roughly and kissing his lips hard.

Jamie, not used to the cold, started to shiver mindlessly. Jack, pulled away, a little saddened that he couldn't control his temperature. Jamie had an idea; he stood up, pulling Jack with him as he ran downstairs and in front of the fireplace and lying on the floor in front of it, pulling Jack on top of him.

"Too hot?" Jamie asked Jack, concerned it would hurt him, Jack shook his head and quickly kissed him.

"Only you are…" Jack said with a stupid smile as he continued to kiss Jamie, slowly tracing his tongue along Jamie's lip. Jamie parted his lips slightly and let Jack's cold tongue to slip in. Jamie's hands tangled in Jack's white, silvery hair, pulling and tugging slightly; making the young spirit moan in his mouth.

Jamie, already fed up with the clothing between them, hooked on the bottom of Jack's jumper, pulling it up over his head. Jack helped, letting his cold, pale chest press against Jamie's slightly warm one. Jack, now only in his pants and Jamie only in his boxers mad them both frustrated at the ruff material between them both. Jamie tugged on Jack's pants and groaned at the belt as he had to undo it. Jack chuckled slightly before moving to his neck to kiss it as Jamie undid his pants.

Jamie finally pulled his pants down with a moan from Jack hitting his weak spot. Jack smirked as he purposely continued to suck there, getting Jamie easily erect. The satin boxers now felt ruff on his erect penis, making him bite his lip. Jack noticed this and tugged his boxers away. Droplets of pre-cum dripped from the tip of Jamie's penis, causing Jack to go hard at the sight. Jamie, not thinking twice, moved Jack to the couch and spread his legs apart and kneeled in front of him.

He marvelled the dick in front of him, so big and thick, he didn't really expect so much from a spirit, it was more than he had hoped for. Jack blushed slightly at how close Jamie was to his member, but soon wouldn't even be thinking of it.

Jamie's warm hands trailed up and down Jack's thighs, teasing him, making Jack bite his lip from being impatient. Jamie licked the tip, making Jack lightly move his hips. Jamie chuckled and put the tip in his mouth, swirling circles on the tip with his tongue. Jack moaned as his hands went to the back of Jamie's head, trying to make him go further, but Jamie didn't move.

"J…Jamie…" Jack whined, sighing slightly. Jamie would've chuckled if his mouth weren't full. Jamie, very slowly added more of him in, and every time Jack would push him down, Jamie would stop completely. Teasing him. Jack moaned loudly when Jamie had every inch of him in, choking slightly. He breathed through his nose as he sucked and pulled him almost fully out, only to go back down.

"Fucking hell, Jamie." Jack moaned loudly as he felt his whole body tighten in response. His hands tightened in Jamie's head as he guided him, Jamie letting him this time. Jack bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood, the salty-metal taste was bitter, but he didn't care.

He felt the funny feeling building up in his stomach before his hips thrusted into Jamie's mouth, releasing his load into the teens mouth.

"Swallow it." Jack commanded, breathless. Jamie did as he was told, swallowing the salty substance before pulling away slowly. Jack moved forward, making the teen lie on the ground before moving down to Jamie's hips, where his erection was pointing slightly up.

Jack smirked as he leaned down, licking around the tip, making Jamie's eyes roll to the back of his head as he lied fully down. Jack chuckled and took a mouthful of him in, making his cold tongue trace circles along the sides.

Jack licked the pre-cum coming out of Jamie's penis, it tasting bitter but slightly sweet. Jack slowly started to add more of him in, moaning slightly. This sent vibrations throughout Jamie, almost making him go over the edge. Jack moved his hands from Jamie's hip and put them down near his balls, playing with them and rolling them around in his cold hands.

Jamie moaned loudly as he finally let his load out into Jack's mouth, his hands going into fists, as he couldn't grab anything. Jack swallowed before standing up and pulling Jamie out of his mouth, he held a hand out and helped Jamie up. Jack and Jamie kissed once more, tasting their own substance as it mixed.

Jack pulled away and leaned his forehead on Jamie's, staring into each other's eyes as they smiled slightly. Jack bit his lip lightly, loving the fact he could say he was with Jamie.

"If you ever want me again… Just call my name out your window…" Jack said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before picking up his clothes and flying up the stairs, most likely flying out the window. Jamie sighed happily before picking up his clothes and walking up the stairs. Himself too exhausted to put on clothes simply just lied in bed, wrapping a blanket around himself.

Before he fell to sleep, he could've sworn he felt a small gust of cold air, in it a whisper; _"I love you, Jamie…"_


End file.
